


Breakfast

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Demiromantic Amethyst (Steven Universe), Demiromantic Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Living Together, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Queerplatonic Amedot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stim Toys, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Peridot spends celebrates her birthday with Amethyst, her first ever girlfriend.[Prompt 17: Breakfast]





	Breakfast

Amethyst is the first person Peridot has ever dated, but, even without prior dating experience, she knows that Amethyst is an amazing girlfriend.

Being aromantic, Peridot has naturally never experience romantic feelings for someone, but she knew about the queerplatonic relationships other aro people have. Still, she never felt the need for a relationship like that. At least, until she met Amethyst. And despite having no romantic feelings for her, Peridot knew she loved Amethyst in her own aro way, and suddenly wanted to have a queerplatonic relationship with Amethyst.

They went on a couple of dates, with Peridot trying desperately hard not to be awkward, but Peridot felt like she had to tell Amethyst about being aro. Because some people were cruel about that sort of thing, and she didn’t want to get into a relationship that could end up going wrong.

Thankfully, Amethyst understood what she meant when a nervous Peridot babbled an explanation of being aromantic and how that would complicate their relationship and whatever. And, more than just understanding her, Amethyst could actually relate.

She grinned and brushed Peridot’s messy blonde hair from her forehead. “Don’t worry, Peri. I know about all this stuff. ‘Cause I’m grayromantic.”

Peridot knew about the aromantic spectrum, understanding exactly what her girlfriend meant. People who are greyromantic only feel romantic attraction sometimes, often very rarely.

And soon she couldn’t hide her own grin. She wanted to jump up and down and flap, but she decided that she should opt for a more restrained stim. So she started bouncing her legs under the table and gently chewing on her bottom lip, grinning.

“That’s… wonderful,” Peridot said, trying to sound sincere (and wishing her social skills were better). “So… you understand.”

“Of course I understand,” Amethyst said, softly. “And it’s nice for a change to meet someone who understands. Other people I’ve dated went off me pretty quick when I told them. Said I was… broken.”

Peridot reached across the table and squeezed Amethyst’s hand. “I’m sorry that’s happened. Some people can be right clods.”

Amethyst’s smile returned, chuckling slightly. “You’re right.”

“So…” Peridot coughed slightly. “Do you want to date again?”

Amethyst leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Does that answer your question?”

Unfortunately, Peridot has never been very good with rhetorical questions. “I don’t know. Does it?”

“Of course it does,” Amethyst said. “We can be queerplatonic girlfriends.”

And Peridot laughed, so happy.

And she is still happy now, over six months after that date. Peridot moved in with Amethyst a few weeks ago, and things are going brilliantly. In fact, she can’t remember a time she felt this happy.

A while ago, Peridot told Amethyst about her autism, and Amethyst accepted her just like she thought. And, last week, Amethyst bought her a stim toy: a Tangle Jr in Peridot’s favourite shade of bright green. And Peridot had no words to describe how happy she was, so she simply kissed Amethyst’s forehead (she can’t stand kissing someone on the lips, but forehead and cheek kisses are nice).

“You’re welcome,” Amethyst said, and Peridot kissed her again.

Today it’s Peridot’s nineteenth birthday, and Peridot wakes while it’s still dark. But it’s actually nearly seven in the morning (it gets light so late in the winter), and she knows she has another half an hour in bed before she has to get up for work. So she yawns and closes her eyes, rolling over in bed. But she can’t hear Amethyst breathing.

Opening her eyes, Peridot realises that Amethyst isn’t in bed. She starts to chew her bottom lip, hoping something bad hasn’t happened.

“Amethyst?” she whispers, calling out into the near darkness. “Amethyst?”

When she gets no response, Peridot pulls on her glasses and gets out of bed. She wanders through the apartment, wondering where her girlfriend might have gone. As she walks towards the closed kitchen door, something shatters against the lino and Amethyst swears.

“Amethyst!” Peridot calls, hoping she isn’t hurt.

She flings open the door and is hit by the delicious smell of pancakes. Amethyst kneels on the floor, picking up broken shards of a mug.

Amethyst looks up, and her eyes widen. “Peridot? What’re you doing in here?”

Peridot shrugs, kneeling down to help her girlfriend with the broken mug. “I woke up. You weren’t in bed. I went to find you. And I heard this mug shatter and I was worried.”

“You didn’t need to worry, Peri,” Amethyst says, sighing. “I’m fine. But… this has spoiled the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Peridot says.

“Yeah, I was gonna make you breakfast in bed,” Amethyst says. “You know, for your birthday.”

Peridot feels her face blush. “Thanks. That’s really… nice. Sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

“It doesn’t matter. Look, why don’t you go back to bed. I’ll be along in a minute. And then… things can go as I originally planned.”

Peridot smiles slightly. “Yes, I like that idea. Sorry that I ruined your surprise.”

“It’s not your fault,” Amethyst says, kissing her forehead.

And so Peridot smiles and heads back to bed. But she doesn’t sleep, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling as light gradually fills the room. It feels so weird to be spending her birthday with her girlfriend. To be honest, it feels weird to be doing anything with her girlfriend. But she knows this birthday is going to be different in a good way. After all, she’s never had breakfast in bed before in her whole life. If Amethyst is starting the day with that, then this really will be her best ever birthday.

About fifteen minutes later, Amethyst returns. She nudges the door open with her elbow, holding a tray in her hands. She grins.

“Happy birthday, Peri!” she says.

Peridot sits up, smiling. “Thank you. This is…” she trails off, not knowing what to say.

Amethyst sits down beside her, putting the tray on Peridot’s lap. She looks down at the tray: she sees a stack of pancakes, a big glass of orange juice, and a bowl of strawberries sprinkled with sugar. All of her favourite things for breakfast in one place.

“Tuck in, then,” Amethyst says, smiling.

Almost obediently, Peridot puts a strawberry in her mouth. She holds out the bowl to Amethyst. “You have one too.”

Amethyst hesitates, before taking one. “Thanks, Peri.”

When Peridot has finished her delicious birthday breakfast, Amethyst puts her arm around her and kisses her cheek.

“Now for the presents,” she says.

“Presents?” Peridot says, raising her eyebrows. “I thought we weren’t going to get each other presents for our birthdays. We agreed that it’s a waste of money.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s only a couple of things,” Amethyst says. “I saw them and I knew they were just perfect. Here, I’ll just get them.”

Jumping out of bed, Amethyst hurries across the room and opens the closet door. She grabs a small, green gift bag and gets back into bed.

“Here you go, Peri,” she says. “Your birthday presents.”

Thoroughly confused by this turn of events, Peridot smiles awkwardly and reaches into the bag. She finds two presents, wrapped in green tissue paper, and an envelope.

“Open the card first,” Amethyst says, clearly excited.

Peridot tears the envelope open and pulls out a card. On the front, there is a photo of her and Amethyst (it’s a selfie, the one Amethyst took on their trip to the beach back in the summer), and cartoony pictures of green aliens surround the words: **To a girlfriend who is out of this world!**

Smiling, she opens the card and reads the message inside, written in Amethyst’s rather scruffy handwriting.

 _Dear Peridot,_  
Have an amazing birthday!  
With loads and loads of love from  
Amethyst  
xxxx

The kisses are accompanied by several smiley faces, all drawn in the purple biro Amethyst always uses.

She looks at Amethyst, and is amused to find her girlfriend blushing. “It’s lovely, Amethyst. Where did you get it?”

“Online,” Amethyst says. “One of those card making sites.”

Still smiling, Peridot puts the card on the bedside table and takes out her first present. She unwraps it, and finds herself holding a glasses case, black and patterned with the same green alien faces from her card (and the T-shirt she likes to wear when she’s not at work).

“I thought it’d be better than you leaving your glasses just lying there, so they don’t get broken,” Amethyst says. “Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful. You’ve certainly understood my special interest,” Peridot says. Anyone who has spoken to Peridot for more than a few minutes knows that her special interest is outer space, specifically extraterrestrial life forms.

But as much as she loves the first present, it can’t compare to the wonder that is the second gift. Because Peridot unwraps the tissue paper to find a chewable stim toy, one made from food-grade silicone and made to look like her favourite alien image, the green alien face with large black eyes that patterns her other gifts. Immediately, she puts it in her mouth and puts the cord around her neck.

Amethyst chuckles. “You like it, then?”

With some reluctance, Peridot takes the stim toy out of her mouth. She hugs Amethyst. “I love it. It is, without exaggeration, the most wonderful present anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much, Amethyst.”

And Amethyst’s voice wavers as she says, “Wow… I’m glad you like it, Peri.”

Peridot looks at her, concerned she’s messed this up somehow. “What’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, Peri, nothing like that,” she says, hugging Peridot. “I’m just happy too. I’m, so glad you like my present.”

Relieved, Peridot smiles and kisses her forehead. “That’s good. And I really do like it. Thank you so much.”

Amethyst grins and kisses her back. “You’re welcome, Peri. Happy birthday.”


End file.
